P
by Volkmar
Summary: 03
1. Chapter 1

Hola, es mi primer relato, espero que sea de su agrado, espero comentarios.

**Capitulo Uno**

"A veces creo que nada tiene sentido. En un planeta minúsculo, que corre hacia la nada desde millones de años, nacemos en medio de dolores, creemos, luchamos, nos enfermamos, sufrimos, hacemos sufrir, gritamos, morimos, mueren y otros están naciendo para volver a empezar la comedia inútil." Era lo que surcaba la mente de un ser de no mas de 5 años tendido en un cuarto oscuro y frio, lamentándose de su desafortunado destino, aunque ya hace años, a pesar de su corta edad, se había resignado a convivir con este.

Y como no hacerlo, si la naturaleza humana esta en constante adaptación, y tristemente a el le había tocado una, una inhumana, ya que como es posible que tan solo una criatura como el tenia que soportar tanto dolor, presión, sufrimiento y el peor mal que se puede experimentar en una vida "La Soledad".

Si este niño se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki, un ser conocido por todos en la Aldea, una aldea que se decía ser de Humanos, pero estaba lejos de poder tan siquiera soñar con serlo.

Dejando los sentimentalismos, vemos ahí al joven Uzumaki, lamentándose y preguntándose siempre ¿Por qué?, obteniendo siempre como respuesta el eco de su pregunta llena de ansias de conocimiento, pero lastimosamente cada vez se hundía mas en la oscuridad de la ignorancia de su estado, y en la oscuridad de lo triste que puede llegar a ser, verse solo en el mundo.

Hace poco este, como era ya costumbre de el, había recibido, lo que decían los aldeanos, ser un castigo divino, ya que como no serlo, si ellos consideraban que de esa forma estarían haciendo la voluntad de una Nación entristecida por las sombras del pasado, y siendo incapaces de vivir y ver el presente.

Cegados por dicha sombre, todos los días proporcionaban este castigo a nuestro pequeño protagonista, pero hoy no, hoy no fue como esos días; hoy era un día especial para ellos y temidos por el Uzumaki , era un 10 de Octubre, una fecha conocida por todos, ya que ese mismo día, hace 5 años , se había vivido la escena mas triste en dicha aldea, ya que como si se hubiera abierto el mismísimo infierno y dejando así todos sus demonios, Konoha, fue atacada por un ser temido por todos.

El suelo templo, y una misteriosa calma se vive, pero como todo, la calma antes de la tormenta, y que tormenta, ya que este solo comprable con el mismísimo Shinigami ser aproximaba a ellos.

Esta entidad era más ni menos que Kiuby no Youko, también conocido como Zorro de Nueve Colas, y los estaba ¡Atacando!

Y como si fuera obra de la más desquiciada mente, se vio un paisaje que nadie hubiera deseado ver, era un paisaje tétrico, logrando intimidar hasta la persona más fría y dura.

Se podía apreciar cuerpos carbonizados, mutilados, decapitados, y otras miles de formas posible para acabar con la vida de una persona. Si bien no era una escena prometedora, los ninjas no retrocedías, menudo valor poseían, pero tal vez solo era una simple imagen, ya que cuando llegara a quien esperaran seguro correrían, o al menos la mayoría, ya que aunque no me gusta admitirlo, todos somos cobardes en nuestro fondo, y siempre necesitamos de alguien mas quien nos defienda.

Pero además como no esperarlo, si era nada más que el Grandísimo Cuarto Hokage, el más poderoso de todos, Minato Namikaze, el rayo amarillo de Konoha, el único ser en la aldea, que podría oponer resistencia a tan monstruoso demonio.

-Ahí llega el Hokage- grita un ninja, dando un brillo de esperanza en la vista de sus congéneres, ya que con el a su lado, podrían vencer.

-Humanos idiotas, hasta cuando enteran que solo son eso humanos, no poseen ninguna posibilidad contra un ser superior. Siempre dejándose llevar por sentimientos inútiles, por eso nunca podrán evolucionar, o hacerme frente, ya que siempre que allá esperanza, siempre habrá un miedo Ja Ja Ja, me encanta ser así, ahora mueran- Después de dicho ello se lanza al ataque con sus poderosas colas ondulando detrás de él, causando caos por donde pasa, pero algo sucede, se ha detenido, si, como si fuera obra de invocación de aquel ninja, ha aparecido él que todos deseaban ver.

-Bien, el Cuarto a llegado, te lo dejamos en tus manos Hokage-sama- se oye decir por los ninjas.

Ahí estaba el Hokage más poderoso, según se dice, montado sobre una rana que igualaba en tamaño al Kiuby, pero no estaba solo, tenia algo en manos, algo que parecía ser un bulto envuelto en sabanas. Se escucho misteriosamente un silencio atormentador, como prediciendo que algo malo iba a pasar, así que el Hokage, acariciando con ternura la cara de la criatura en sus manos dice

-Lo siento pequeño, se que esto es algo que ni tu ni yo deseamos, pero es la única esperanza que hay- Después de dicho eso, se disponía hacer a seguir, cuando alguien aparece detrás de el, nada menos que la madre de dicha criatura, ¡Su esposa! Kushina Uzumaki


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dos**

-Se puede saber que haces aquí, acaso no ves la situación de peligro en la que nos encontramos, o aun mas importante, no ves tu estado, estas mas muerta que viva, regresa ahora mismo!!!- Gritaba impactado y alterado el Hokage, ya que además de estar a. punto de hacer una cosa de la cual se podría arrepentir toda la vida, ahora su esposa se encontraba ahí, arriesgando su vida, y haciendo que dicha decisión se hiciera cada vez mas dura de tomar.

-Y como no quieres que no este, si solo mira lo que estas a punto de hacer, vas a condenar a nuestro hijo a tal horroroso destino, los a meter en el infierno de vivir siendo un jinchuriki, y además como si fuera poco, nos vas a dejar solos, a mi y a tu hijo cargando en tal maldición- decía ya con lagrimas próximas a salir y sintiendo como sus fuerzas se alejaba, ya que su estado no era el mejor, solo habían pasado una cuantas horas después de su complicado trabajo de parto, en el que casi muere, y aun no se había recuperado lo suficiente como para estar ahí

-Y que se supone que quieres que haga, quedarme quieto y ver como Kiuby destruye la aldea que tanto he amado-decía claramente alterado el hokage-no sabes en la dura decisión que estoy, tener que decidir entre mi familia y mi aldea, no se realmente que hacer, todo es infinitamente confuso-se podía notar la desesperación en la mirada de Minato, realmente nadie quisiera estar en sus zapatos, porque tener que decidir entre todo su puedo y su familia seria toda una osadía.

-…-Solo se oye silencio de Kushina

-Cuando me convertí en Hokage prometí cuidar y sacrificarme por la aldea, así que yo ni loco permitiré que ese zorro destruya a Konoha, así tenga que sacrificarme y condenar a mi hijo a llevar esta pesada carga-decía un hokage fuera de sus cabales.

-Como se te puede pasar por la cabeza la idea de preferir a Konoha que tu familia, acaso se te ha olvidado la promesa que me hiciste al casarnos, que me cuidarías a mi y a tus hijos por siempre, acaso no se te ha ocurrido que cuando hagas lo que planeas hacer tu amada aldea y sus estúpidos aldeanos no tomaran represarías contra nuestro hijo, contra NARUTO-después de dicho eso rompió en llanto, no lo soportaba mas, no se le podía ocurrir como su esposo podía pensar en hacer eso.

-Ya es una decisión tomada, y ni tu ni nadie podrá hacerme retractar, lo siento Kushina, pero no puedo ver como todo los sueños de esta gente muera-decía un serio hokage con la mirada anclada en su impresionada esposa, que aun no podría creer como el hombre que tanto había amado iba hacer un acto tan egoísta para con él y su familia y a la vez tan bondadoso con todo su pueblo, ¿Realmente era más importante par el Konoha que ella y Naruto?- además es imposible que el pueblo rechace a el verdadero salvador, a el carcelero que mantendrá a este demonio a raya, y si no pasara así y lo rechazaran aun quedas tú para cuidar de el-concluyo Minato, ya dispuesto a iniciar la poderosa y fatídica técnica de sellado

-Aunque lo que digas pueda llegar a ser cierto,, no estoy dispuesta a sacrificar a mi hijo a eso, no señor, Naruto no va a ser parte de este plan, si quieres suicídate y has esa técnica, pero no usaras a mi bebe como su contenedor- decía la señora Namikaze mientras se acercaba dispuesta a arrebatarle a Su Hijo

- Acaso me crees capaz de pedir a un bebe a otra pareja, viendo que soy incapaz de sacrificar a el mío, eso seria muy egoísta de mi parte, además Naruto es el único que puede contener a el Kiuby, él posee gran cantidad de chakra y seguramente podrá asimilar al chakra del demonio mas adelante, no por nada es mi hijo-decía con cierto todo de orgullo Minato.

-Déjate de payasadas y dame a mi hijo, no se que harás pero no incluirás a mi Naruto en esto, este dispuesta pelear contra ti si no me lo entregas- poniéndose en posición de ataque una furiosa Kushina por haber escuchado tantas barbaridades del que momentos antes consideraba su esposo.

-Acaso no lo entiendes, esta es la única posibilidad, por favor déjame hacerlo, es por el bien de todos aunque tú no lo quieras ver así-Dijo con cierto todo de suplica, pero recibió un no rotundo de su esposa, la cual cegada por la ira arremete contra el-bueno si es eso lo que deseas, entonces tocara hacer de la forma que quieres, a las malas-Y se preparo para la pelea con su esposa.

En otro lugar, para ser específicos en el hospital de Konoha, se podía ver 3 figuras buscando desesperadamente entre todos los cuartos sin encontrar rastro alguno lo que buscaban.

-Basta-grito un hombre de avanzada edad, momentos después se detuvieron los otros dos y se acercaron a él-según lo visto, esta mas que claro que Kushina y Naruto no están aquí, como es posible que no te dieras cuenta de que se habían desaparecido Tsunade-indago el anciano a una mujer, que no aparentaba mas de 30 años.

-Lo siento Sarutobi-sensei, pero desgraciadamente, si no ha notado el hospital se encuentra repleto de pacientes, y lastimosamente, Kushina ya se encontraba en una mejor situación como para seguir atendiéndola exclusivamente a ella-dijo la ninja medico a su maestro, recibiendo un vago asentimiento

-Así que seguramente aprovecho de tu ausencia par ir en busca de Minato-se incorporo a la conversación el tercer sujeto

-Así parece ser Jiraiya, ahora lo mas importante es descubrir donde están ellos-en ese mismo instante aparece una bola de humo acompañada de un puff, dando paso a un ninja con su rostro rapado hasta la nariz-¿Que sucede Kakashi?, acaso no estabas defendiendo el ala oeste del ataque el Kiuby-indago el anciano.

-Hokage-sama lo que ocurre es que Minato-sensei apareció en el campo de batalla sobre Gamabunta, y se disponía hacer el "Fūin jutsu: shiki fūjin"-después de dicho eso todos los presentes colocaron especial atención el joven Jonin, ya que para recurrir a esa técnica, debía estar realmente mal las cosas-pero cuando se disponía a hacerla apareció Kushina-ahí todos quedaron con los ojos en blanco, como era posible, Kushina aduras penas se podía mantener en pie, como podía estar ahí-y al parecer hubo una discusión entre los dos, y ahora según lo que se ve es que posiblemente vayan a pelear-después de pronunciar eso, nadie daba crédito a lo que escuchaban. ¿Pelear?; como es posible que fueran a pelear, debían ir allá en ese preciso instante.


End file.
